User talk:Cferra
Hi, welcome to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List Of Nostalgia Critic Episodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cferra (talk) 12:25, 18 March 2009 -Just soyou know, people missed Mike Michaud from the top 11 f*** ups so i edited him back on his page Streetbackguy 12:09, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, it WAS Mike Ellis. I got the names confused and saw ellis was already credited on his page :(. anyway, i have added info on Dena's page about her work with Phelous Streetbackguy 09:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Heya C, could you possibily give me access to edit my article on here at all pls? got a few more links to add sir! Thanks!--Guru Larry 20:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Did that message count? or was that a bot message I got?--Guru Larry 20:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Ah, excellente!!! Thanks ever so bud :D --Guru Larry 21:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Is there anything we need to talk about? - Movieguy5000 I didn't know that we weren't supposed to refer to the Nerd as the AVGN, so I don't mind. As for the picture of Goggles, I just used the print screen button on my keyboard on one of her video reviews. Is this alright? Thanks a lot for opening the section. I almost finished and revising several things. Sorry for taking so long. :) And my Skype ID is lovelindgren. And for me, this task was not daunting at all, and it was rather exciting. Can I do Judge Dredd and Alone in the dark? These are my favorite. - Lindgren On account of my upcoming school term, I am afraid I can't do the editing of wiki pages anymore. It was a great fun working with you and your merry wiki admins. I am terriblly sorry for not finishing TMNT and Superman IV pages. I hope someone who is better than I was in this wiki can finish the pages. I was very happy while I edited 10 articles and I am gonna miss here a lot. And don't be too harsh on Movieguy. He's done a lot of good edits for the pages I edited. Thanks a lot for your help. Good luck on your comics and videos. :) - Lindgren AT4W's New villain Did Lewis Lovhaug ever say how to spell the name of this character, Lord...? - Movieguy5000 Sorry to bother you. Just asking but how do you create a talk page? - Movieguy5000 Could you open Top 11 f*ckups for me? It seems like an unfinished article. - Lindgren Question Not sure if you're the right person to ask, but do you know anything about the War of the Worlds OvN, like if it will ever happen?- JustPhil 13:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. I might post a blog of my own comparison on the website, since the original War of the Worlds is one of my all-time favorite films, plus I read the book the year after seeing the remake, and watched...a bit...of the Asylum version. Hope Doug won't mind.- JustPhil 13:59, August 16, 2010 (UTC) TGWTG.com Is something wrong with the site? - Movieguy5000 Sorry, I don't. - Movieguy5000 What was that PSA about litter in the Superman IV review? - Movieguy5000 Sorry, I'll just limit myself to correcting spelling mistakes. - Movieguy5000 Tommy Wiseau If you actually looked, you would see that I DIDN'T create the page, JustPhil did. I just made a minor edit. Nostalgiacritic103 12:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I saw your reply on Handsome Tom's talk page. I was shocked when I found out on Wikipedia (just now) that Tom wasn't a part of Screwattack anymore. I thought that Tom was still a part of Screwattack and just went to the team brawl with the AVGN (I just recently saw Kickassia). That's why I was confused about Tom having a page. Nostalgiacritic103 12:36, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I though I'd mention him since he's caused a bit of trouble.- JustPhil 12:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC Well, please extend my most sincere compliments to Doug on his new live impression of Tommy Wiseau at that con. Couldn't find it on the site and accidentally found the video on YouTube.- JustPhil 23:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC Really did enjoy it. :) - JustPhil 00:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Siskel and Ebert Tribute Hey, Cferra? An unregistered contributor just made two copies of the Siskel and Ebert Tribute page, Siskel and Elbert Tribute and Siskel and Ebert. Could you delete these pages, please? Nostalgiacritic103 23:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Finish it? The Siskel and Ebert Tribute page looks complete to me. What's missing? Nostalgiacritic103 00:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Where do I find the titlecard? Nostalgiacritic103 00:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Bloggers Are bloggers part of the TGWTG team? I just saw your page on this wiki and it said that you were a blogger on the site and that you interviewed some of the TGWTG team like Doug Walker and Lindsay Ellis. Nostalgiacritic103 03:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) The Nerd An unregistered contributor just made the Angry video game nerd page (which just says the word ass). Could you delete it? And I think The Nerd page should be titled The Angry Video Game Nerd or Angry Video Game Nerd, not just The Nerd. Nostalgiacritic103 17:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I just found a copy of episode 4.3 of Ask That Guy With The Glasses. It is called 7 (4.3). Nostalgiacritic103 20:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Can you unlock "44" so I can add the "Ask" template? Nostalgiacritic103 23:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Nostalgiacritic103 23:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) NC Episode Transcripts Just wondering, why are some transcripts protected and others not?- JustPhil 17:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Okay. Well, I'd like to work on the North transcript.- JustPhil 17:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Jack Frost is done mate. PS. love how you welcomed yourself! CircleGuy 17:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Andy The Movie The Game You can help by just correcting anywhere you see his name wrong. Thanks for offering and for welcoming me to the site. --Wackd NCgags Can you unlock NCgags or at least reduce to a semi-protection? The page's incomplete and filled with errors (one right in the lead!), so it needs to be edited. igordebraga ≠ 00:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Youtube Do you happen to have a Youtube account? I have one (gameproartist207). I also have a backup (gpa207). Nostalgiacritic103 12:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, I found it. Nostalgiacritic103 12:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Animaniacs Tribute NC just released the Animaniacs Tribute again but this time with his own commentary. Do you think you can add that to Aug10 Updates or something? Phelous (shows) I'm sorry, I didn't know ChaosD1 was an admin (btw, I'm just asking but, am I the only one on this wikia that's NOT an admin?). Franky103 05:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) (btw, this is my username for the one piece wikia, I'm still Nostalgiacritic103).